Survivre à tout prix
by FantasticWorldx
Summary: OS - La terre est envahie par ces maudits parasites et je survis en vain dans ce monde. Je me suis promis que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me rendrais sans combattre. Je ne cesserais pas de me battre pour ma survie. C'est ainsi, maintenant. La survie, ou la mort. Nuls autres choix que ceux-là.


Bonjour à tous !

J'ai écrit cet OS car j'ai toujours été fascinée par l'univers du roman de Stephenie Meyer.  
Je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait très peu de fanfictions françaises sur celui-ci et c'est pourtant dommage ^^  
J'ai donc eus cette idée d'OS, sur une survivante parmi tant d'autres qui finit par rencontrer un groupe d'autres survivant après avoir été si longtemps seule avec sa sœur. Enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus, en espérant que cela vous plaise...

* * *

Je marchai comme à mon habitude, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais beau être en danger permanent, un seul faux pas causerait ma perte et je le savais, mais je n'avais pas peur. Si j'avais survécu autant de temps parmi ces parasites, il y avait une raison, et je ne parvenais pas à imaginer un seul instant que cela se produise.

Cependant, toutes mes espérances entières vacillèrent lorsque mon regard se décala sur ma droite. Je n'estimai pas pouvoir échouer, mais j'avais tort. Je n'avais pas tenu compte du fait que je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait ma sœur, Crystal, et si elle se faisait prendre, c'était aussi ma propre défaite. Or, c'était justement le cas.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je me sentis vaciller. Il y avait des gens en blanc. Les parasites qui s'occupaient de traquer les rebelles comme moi. Deux d'entre eux portaient Crystal. Ses longs cheveux bruns, si semblables aux miens, retombaient vers le sol et s'agitaient au rythme de leurs pas, tout comme son corps inerte. J'ignorais comment ils avaient réussis à la trouver, je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais ils l'avaient fait. J'avais eus beaucoup de chance de ne pas être présente à ce moment.

Les larmes menaçaient de déborder de mes yeux mais je les retenais. Un cri restait de la même façon coincé dans ma gorge. Et mes jambes avaient désespérément envie de se précipiter vers ma sœur, de la sauver, de frapper ces parasites et de s'enfuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle désormais. Si je tentai quoi que ce soit, cela causerait notre perte à toutes les deux. Je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu cela. Alors malgré ce que me hurlait tout mon corps, je continuai mon chemin, l'air de rien. Personne ne pourrait voir mes yeux humides à travers mes lunettes de soleil, ni l'intense lueur de haine qui y régnait.

La seule pensée qui traversait mon esprit était celle de la vengeance. Car je me vengerais. Je lutterais jusqu'à ce que vengeance soit obtenue. Ou alors, je mourrais. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire sans combattre. Je m'y refusais.

Une question émergea alors. Où allais-je aller désormais ? Je n'avais plus aucun endroit où me cacher sans être démasquée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. D'autant que s'ils inséraient un de ces parasites dans le corps de Crystal, ils auraient connaissance de mon existence. Je devais m'éloigner d'ici à tout prix. Sans attirer les regards, comme à mon habitude. Pas question de céder place à la panique, donc.

Me vint à l'esprit l'idée de la forêt, pas loin d'ici. Mais c'était une idée beaucoup trop évidente et ils se hâteraient de me chercher là-bas. Il faudrait donc que j'adopte la méthode habituelle. Non pas tout faire pour me cacher, mais justement rester à la vue de tous, c'était cela le secret. En agissant comme eux, aucuns soupçons ne les abritaient. Il y avait cependant des limites. Il fallait rester attentif et ne rien laisser de travers. Ainsi, ignorant ce que j'allais faire, je continuai de marcher. Je n'avais plus rien, désormais. Ni plus personne à qui me raccrocher.

Je saluai les parasites que je croisais. Puisqu'apparemment les leurs étaient au summum de la politesse, j'agissais comme ils le faisaient pour pouvoir me fondre dans la masse. Cette technique avait toujours fonctionné jusqu'ici. Aucune raison que cela change. Cependant, j'avais émis les même hypothèses quant à ma sécurité et à celle de Crystal, et je m'étais royalement trompée.

OoOoO

Il faisait nuit et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient mon chemin. J'avais remonté mes lunettes de soleil sur ma tête pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Cependant, il ne fallait pas que je croise le regard de quelqu'un. Je me sentais à découvert comme cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas cessé de marcher depuis que j'avais vu ces parasites en train d'emmener ma sœur. J'ignorais combien de temps avait passé depuis. Trois heures ? Quatre heures ? J'avais déambulé parmi les rues, dans une décontraction feinte. Je cherchai désespérément une issue de secours mais en vérité, je ne savais plus quels choix s'offraient à moi.

Mon regard se fixa sur deux parasites en train de charger l'arrière d'un camion avec des caisses dont j'ignorai la contenance. J'inspirai un bon coup avant de passer à côté d'eux. Par trop grand risque, j'abaissais mes lunettes de soleil. C'était quitte ou double. Je choisi de passer le plus loin d'eux et m'écartai l'air de rien de leur position tant qu'ils ne m'avaient pas encore vue. Je vis l'un des parasites tourner la tête lorsque je passai. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Cependant, ils ne semblèrent pas m'identifier comme potentiellement suspecte et le poids sur mes épaules retomba d'un coup sec.

Je compris trop tard que c'était une erreur. Une vulgaire erreur. La dernière chose que j'eus le temps de voir, c'est un mouvement infime sur le côté droit de ma vision. Puis quelque chose me frappa violemment la tête et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

OoOoO

Peu à peu, je retrouvais mes sensations. Dont une particulièrement violemment au sommet de mon crane. Ils avaient frappés forts, pour des parasites. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans leurs habitudes, eux qui revendiquaient la paix. D'autant que je n'avais en aucun cas affiché un comportement agressif. Le sens de tout ceci m'échappait.

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés et en feignant l'inconscience, je tentai de percevoir ce qui m'entourait. J'entendais des voix d'hommes. Au moins trois différentes, et elles étaient situées plus loin sur ma droite. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre tout ce qu'ils disaient. Seulement quelques bribes, au sujet du déroulement d'une excursion. Quant à moi, je me trouvais sur une sorte de lit. Un lit d'hôpital, je dirais même. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore mit un parasite dans le corps. J'allais devoir trouver un plan. Sauf que tout ce que pouvais faire, c'était les prendre par surprise en me levant et en courant le plus vite que je pouvais. Mais cela risquait d'échouer si j'étais bel et bien dans un hôpital rempli de parasites. C'était sans issue.

Mais, je gardais en tête la même éternelle détermination : je ne me rendrais pas sans combattre. Jamais. C'est avec cette pensée en tête que j'ouvris les yeux pour chercher au plus vite l'issue et que je sautais du lit sur lequel j'étais allongée pour me diriger vers la sortie. Par malchance, c'était justement où étaient les parasites. J'avais cru en identifier trois, mais ils étaient en fait quatre. Tandis qu'ils tournaient leurs regards étonnés vers moi, j'en percutais un de plein fouet et le fit tomber avec le force du désespoir. Alors que je croyais réussir à m'enfuir de cet endroit, on m'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et on me plaqua contre le mur. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois en administrant au parasite un coup de genou bien placé qui le fit aussitôt lâché prise, et le repoussai afin qu'il tombe au sol à son tour. J'eus de nouveau à peine le temps d'entrevoir la lueur de mon issue de secours qu'on m'attrapait de nouveau. Cette fois, ce maudit parasite prit ses précautions pour ne pas subir le même sort. C'était fini. J'avais beau me débattre, rien n'y faisait.

C'est alors qu'il relâcha légèrement sa prise, mais pas suffisamment encore. J'observais son visage à la dérobée et y vit une lueur de surprise. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore. Ils étaient choqués de ma violence peut-être ? Pauvres petites choses.

-Quelqu'un peut m'amener une lampe ?, dit-il.

Une lampe ? Que voulait-il faire d'une lampe ? M'assommer avec ? Un homme - le seul qui n'avait pas subit mes foudres - obtempéra.

-Dirige le faisceau vers ses yeux, continua le parasite.

Je détournai les yeux, aveuglée par cette lumière vive. Il est vrai qu'il faisait assez sombre ici, et ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un hôpital. On aurait plutôt dit une sorte de grotte. Où est-ce qu'on était alors ?

-Oh mon dieu… Elle est humaine ?, demanda le parasite avec la lampe.

Bien sûr que j'étais humaine. Ils devaient aussi le savoir s'ils m'avaient enlevés. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux ? La situation m'échappait complètement, et je m'en débattais d'autant plus.

-Arrête, m'interpella mon ravisseur. Tu ne comprends pas. On est comme toi. Regarde.

Il fit un signe à son compagnon parasite qui dirigea le faisceau vers son propre visage. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je remarquai seulement l'absence de force dans ses mains qui retenaient mes épaules. C'était ma dernière chance. Je le repoussai violemment et parvins enfin à passer cette fichue sortie. Sauf que là, se posait un nouveau problème. Il faisait entièrement noir et j'avais réellement l'impression d'être dans une grotte maintenant. Les voix qui m'appelaient et les échos de pas me forçaient à continuer de courir, mais je ne voyais strictement rien. Lorsque je me pris un mur, une paroi rocheuse ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, en pleine face, je retombai lourdement au sol. Cette fois, je crus bien que c'était la fin.

A demi assommée, je sentis que quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras. Comment diable faisait-il pour voir dans cette obscurité totale ? Probablement connaissait-il juste le chemin par cœur. Ce devait être ça le secret. Pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'enfuir. On me redéposa sur le lit et les étoiles devant mes yeux commencèrent à s'estomper. Le même homme qui m'avait retenu une minute auparavant dirigeait le faisceau de sa lampe vers ses yeux tandis qu'un autre retenait mes bras avec force.

-Regarde, m'ordonna le premier.

Je m'exécutai avec toute la haine dont j'étais capable dans le regard. Puis là, un choc. Ses yeux. Ce n'étaient pas ceux des parasites. Ce n'était pas ceux qui me hantaient depuis le début de cette fichue invasion. C'était des yeux humains. Comme les miens. Et comme ceux de Crystal avant qu'ils ne la prennent. J'avais l'impression qu'on venait de m'assommer de nouveau. Ils étaient vraiment humains ? Alors pourquoi m'avaient-ils enlevée ? Et puis, je n'avais jamais croisé d'autres survivants jusqu'ici.

-Vous n'êtes pas des parasites ?, demandai-je d'une voix étouffée.

J'étais sous le choc et toute l'adrénaline qui m'avait envahie auparavant s'était entièrement dissipée. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune force, j'étais comme anesthésiée. Cependant, toute peur m'avait quittée. Ils étaient humains, comme moi.

L'homme acquiesça puis ils me relâchèrent enfin. Lorsque je voulu me redresser, il m'y aida. Les quatre hommes m'entouraient et m'observaient en souriant. Je ne pus que les imiter. Finalement, il y avait encore de l'espoir de survie. Quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de survivants que ceux que j'avais sous les yeux. Et ce simple fait avait le don de me rendre plus heureuse qu'il y a bien longtemps de cela. La seule ombre au tableau était le rappel de la perte de Crystal, qui restait gravé au fer blanc au fond de moi.

Je vis l'homme que j'avais le plus agressée des quatre grimacer légèrement en s'asseyant sur le lit voisin du mien. Je m'en voulus d'avoir été aussi agressive. Mais dans de telles conditions de vie, c'était comme ça. La survie plus que tout au monde et peu de place à l'hésitation.

-Désolé de vous avoir agressés, m'excusai-je piteusement.

-Il y a pas de quoi, répondit le principal concerné.

-Est-ce que vous êtes nombreux ici ? Et où sommes-nous exactement ?

-Nous sommes chez moi, intervint une voix à l'entrée.

Je me tordis le cou pour en apercevoir l'origine. Je vis alors un homme d'âge mur à la barbe grisonnante et portant un vieux chapeau marron. Il portait nonchalamment de sa main droite un fusil de chasse qui fit monter en moi quelques inquiétudes. Cependant, son sourire les effaça aussitôt.

-Nous sommes chez moi, répéta-t-il en s'approchant. Pour répondre à ta question, nous sommes plutôt nombreux. Il va d'ailleurs falloir qu'on te trouve une chambre. Ian, tu t'en occupes ?

Son regard s'était dirigé vers l'homme que j'avais agressé précédemment.

-Pas de problèmes, Jeb, accepta-t-il.

Tandis qu'il s'en allait, le dénommé Jeb reprit la parole.

-Alors comme ça, tu es humaine ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment as-tu fait pour survivre aussi longtemps, seule ?

-Je ne suis pas seule, répliquai-je. Enfin, je ne l'étais pas. J'étais avec ma sœur.

Je leur racontai tout. Mon histoire, depuis cette fichue invasion jusqu'à l'enlèvement de Crystal, puis à mon réveil ici. Cela faisait un bien fou de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. J'avais intériorisé tout cela depuis tellement de temps. Tous mes doutes, mes peurs cachées, je les avais toujours gardés pour moi pour protéger ma petite sœur, elle était déjà suffisamment effrayée pour ne pas que j'en rajoute. Quand je pense qu'en ce moment même, elle n'est peut-être déjà plus là… Ou en tout cas, elle devait être absente de son propre corps, remplacée par un parasite. Cela me donnait envie de hurler, je n'avais pas su le protéger. Ce monde avait eu raison d'elle.

En mentionnant Crystal, les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. Cela faisait également longtemps que je n'avais pas réellement pleuré. Je ressentis un mélange d'extrême soulagement et en même temps de la douleur, du remord et de la haine. Intérieurement, je me promis qu'un jour, je la vengerai. D'une manière ou d'un autre, je le ferai.

Finalement, lorsque j'eus finis de parler, l'homme qui m'avait fait comprendre le premier qu'ils étaient des humains, reprit la parole.

-Tu es avec nous maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Je me fis la réflexion intérieure que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. On n'est jamais pleinement en sécurité par les temps qui courent. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait faux non plus, car je n'avais jamais été aussi loin du danger que maintenant.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Jared, se présenta-t-il.

Je lui souris et saisi la main qu'il me tendait pour me relever. Je me sentais déjà chez moi ici. Je n'étais plus seule désormais. C'était une nouvelle vie qui démarrait. Et c'est avec la promesse de venger Crystal bien ancrée en moi que je l'accueillis pleinement.

-Moi, c'est Sasha.


End file.
